


Got Run Over By A Reindeer

by impravidus



Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, No Plot/Plotless, Precious Peter Parker, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Whumperland 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: On Christmas morning, Peter hears another heartbeat in the house. Will he be able to protect his family from this mysterious intruder?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Got Run Over By A Reindeer

All Christmas morning, Peter has been on edge. 

Everyone looks at him with concern, knowing that he has a reliable gauge for danger. His wariness is setting them off too, but they didn't let it show around Morgan who obliviously and happily unwrapped her gifts. 

Tony is finally able to pull Peter aside to the kitchen while Morgan is squealing about her new princess dress.

“What’s wrong?” Tony whispers. “Do we need to suit up?”

“I don’t know,” Peter murmurs. “There’s another heartbeat in the house. I can hear it but there’s such strong smells that I can’t quite zone in on anything else. They haven’t moved which makes me even more scared. I haven’t heard them move at all. I just hear their heartbeat.” He stops. “But it’s farther away now.” His eyes go wide. “They’re in the living room. Oh, God. We have to go get everyone out of there!”

Realization dawns on Tony. “Peter, wait!”

Peter, however, was already in a frantic panic as he enters the living room. He swings open all of the different doors, checking behind all the nooks and crevices for someone hidden.

“Peter! Peter.” Tony places a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Just sit back down. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Peter hisses quietly. “We’re not safe.”

“We are safe. I promise. And I think I know what present you need to open next.” Tony points at a plain box at the back of the tree with a simple bow at the top.

Peter eyes him, perplexed, and warily goes to the box.

The heartbeat grows stronger. Peter’s heartbeat spikes.

“What is this?” Peter asks.

“Just open it, kid,” Tony says.

Peter hesitantly opens the box and is greeted by a ball of fluff, bright blue eyes peeking open to meet his. A slobbery pink tongue pokes out and it pants excitedly at him.

Peter’s head snaps over to everyone. “No. You… you… really? They’re mine?”

“All yours,” May says.

Peter’s eyes well with tears as he picks up the puppy from the box. “Why hello there.”

The puppy attacks his face with kisses, its tail wagging happily.

Peter giggles and smiles with his lips closed tight. 

“Do you like her?” May asks.

“I  _ love _ her!” Peter exclaims. He peppers her fur with kisses. “Thank you so so much.” He looks at her, examining her floofy grey fur. “I’m gonna name you Smog. Because you look like smog.”

“You’re naming her after air pollution?” Tony asks.

Pepper slaps him on the arm. “I think it’s perfect, Peter.”

Peter grins. “Welcome to the family, Smog.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
